


转存

by daliandanzi



Category: wl - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliandanzi/pseuds/daliandanzi





	转存

完美计划BY葱少

1.

计划失败了。

赵云澜打开水龙头，似乎是太热，他掬了一把水泼到脸上，湿淋淋的手指插入发间往后一抹，将黑色的头发拢到额后，只留下凌乱的两缕垂在额角。

辛辣的烟草信香混着甘甜弥漫在房间内，赵云澜微微喘着气，只身穿着一条休闲裤，赤裸着上身将胳膊撑在水池上，他低着头，劲瘦的背影从后面看，竟显得有些萧索。

敢信吗？赵大处长的勾引计划……失败了。

幸好大庆一早被他打发去了光明路四号，不然任这只大嘴巴肥猫在特调处扭着屁股转一圈，他赵云澜这张老脸就不用要了，绝对会被林静那几个臭小子嘲讽到过年。

他怎么都没想到，情潮袭来的时候他靠近沈巍，故意挨着他的脖子说话，那位沈大人居然不动如山地按住他的肩膀：“赵云澜，你的抑制剂呢？”

赵云澜借口家里没有，唯有的几支都在处里，正想说几句调侃的话捉弄一下沈巍，那边便沉声开了口：“我去去就来，你在家等我。”

话音未落，沈巍瞬间消失在黑雾里。

赵云澜暂时是个失明的人，睁着无法聚焦的眼睛眨了眨，半天才反应过来，尴尬地摸了摸鼻尖。

赵云澜又用冷水冲了把脸，他也懒得擦，就湿淋淋地朝沙发的方向走去，满脸的水顺着下巴滚过胡须，落在削薄的胸膛上，弄得那里亮晶晶一片。

他在沙发上坐了下来，手肘架在膝盖上，双手交握，用力地攥了攥，狭长的眼睛空落落地散在半空中，毫无半点光彩。

逐渐升起的情潮蒸腾着他的全身，在赤裸的上半身落下一层绯红，更衬得他抿起的唇角，满脸的冷硬。

这个沈巍，嘴巴可真硬。

谁都知道赵云澜对沈巍的兴趣，或者说性趣。

他花了心思去追人，像个开屏的孔雀，恨不得一有时间就跑到沈教授面前彰显魅力。

沈教授为人斯文，礼数周全，偏偏将那赵云澜的花招打太极一般融了，他只要推推眼镜，低下头腼腆地笑一下，赵云澜就没辙了。

赵云澜是真喜欢沈巍，如果一开始是对高岭之花的好奇，怎么样都要摘下往家里摆上几天，那后来阴差阳错地相处，沈巍的称呼在赵云澜口里变了几番，沈教授变成沈老师，再到稍显亲昵的沈巍，又突然成为斩魂使大人，最后巍巍，小巍这种肉麻的称呼都喊出来了，赵云澜是动了真心，甚至把房本都供了出来，真正想和沈巍过日子。

赵云澜本把一辈子的耐心都用在沈巍身上，他想着慢慢来，一步步橇松了他的心，就总有一天能完完全全把他据为己有。

他这个被说两句流氓话就满脸通红，紧绷着脸呵斥他“成何体统”的沈教授，让赵云澜也实在不好下手，本想趁着不可抗力的信期好好地当一回流氓，没想到他这个紊乱的信期迟迟不来，他却被鬼面弄地盲了眼。

这个阴差阳错，却偏偏复苏了肢体上的记忆。

为了照顾他，沈巍几乎日日跟在他身边，事无巨细地帮他打理好身边的一切，虽然眼睛看不到沈美人，赵云澜却也乐得逍遥，暗喜自己的老婆这么会体恤人。

那日为了治眼盲，沈巍陪他走了趟妖族，他稍微喝多了点，晚上洗澡的时候在浴室里滑了一跤，赵云澜醉醺醺地歪倒在地上，被淋浴的水打得睁不开眼睛，突然被一只手抓住手臂抱进怀里，冰冷的手贴着他的皮肤，让赵云澜的心猛地跳了一下。

好像在别的地方，他也被如此接住胳膊，肌肤相接，他滚烫，那人冰凉。

赵云澜迷茫了一秒，混沌的脑袋迅速灌入一股夏风，带着海边潮湿的咸味，他瞬间清醒，紧紧握住沈巍的手臂。

是沈巍……

果然是沈巍。

被酒精支配的身体让他恍恍惚惚地被抱着放在床上，浓重的睡意袭来，让他根本无力质问，在陷入睡梦中的时候，他模糊感觉到有人抚摸他的发梢，轻轻吻上他的后颈。

是沈巍。

再之后，赵云澜可就没那么多耐心了。

2.

沈巍从黑雾中踏出，瞬间被凶猛辛辣的信息素拥住，如同妖娆的藤蔓，缠着他的肌肤往上爬。沈巍趔趄了一步，屏住呼吸掐了自己一把，额角青筋尽显，好一会儿，他才哑然开口：“赵云澜。”

赵云澜冲他的方向抬起头，交握的双手松了又紧，最终还是放开了些，他向后一歪，整个人懒散地躺在沙发里，将左臂随意往前伸着平放出来：“左臂的血管清晰些，我看不见实在是不方便，麻烦沈大人了。”

沈巍被他这声沈大人叫得心慌，赵云澜面色如常，却不知道为什么，那低沉的声音似乎滚着冰渣，一路扎到沈巍的心上。

赵云澜是不高兴的。

他自己也搞不清楚丢脸和些许的怒气哪个更占上风。

这个沈巍，自他们相识开始就披上一层层厚厚的铠甲，防备他，隐瞒他，他甚至可以做到在赵云澜面前一丝信息素都不泄露，让赵云澜始终云里雾里，猜都不敢猜。

但是赵云澜没怀疑过沈巍对自己的感情，他赵云澜又不是个没脸没皮的人，不可能明知对方无意还死追着不放，这要是放在以前，两三个月追不上，赵云澜也就会挥挥手说再见了。

沈巍不一样。

沈巍每次望向他，都像是携着千山万水而来，深沉得仿佛透了万年。

纵使他再疏离，再谨慎，都是藏不住的。

这次赵云澜眼盲，似乎给了沈巍明目张胆望着他的胆量。

沈巍以为自己足够小心，却不知道他目光如炬，每一次投到赵云澜的脸上、身体上，都胶着地泛起一层波澜。

赵云澜都是知道的。

他眼盲，心又不盲。

沈巍不知道他天眼已开，凝神之时能看到些许灵气之物，包括沈巍。

不过赵云澜在沈巍面前总是放松气力，绝不刻意去看。

因为他见过那深沉如渊的身影，每叫他一个字，每看他一眼，在胸口的位置烧出艳丽的颜色，仅仅一瞬就被黑暗吞噬得一干二净。

赵云澜见过两次，就不忍再看了。

那就像是剜着沈巍的心头，让赵云澜看着就疼。

所以赵云澜也就更不明白，沈巍究竟在躲什么？

行吧。

赵云澜懒散地躺在沙发上，无神的双眼却微微弯起，一股飞扬的恣意转瞬即逝：我赵云澜要的人，还容得了你说不？

沈巍在赵云澜面前单膝跪下，藏在镜片后的眼睛泛上一股血色。

赵云澜在这段时间似乎又瘦了点，平坦的腹部上面，肋骨隐在皮肤下，隐约勾勒出线条，蜜色的肌肤因为发情布上一层薄汗，再往上，是已然挺立起的乳珠。

他摸上赵云澜的手臂，微凉的手指无意识地在臂弯处摩挲了一下，沈巍低着头，出口的声音仿若喃喃自语，几乎让别人听不清：“会有点疼，你忍着些。”

赵云澜看上去没想搭话，他懒散地将头靠在沙发扶手上，空洞的眼睛不知道投向什么地方。

沈巍抿了抿唇，将手中的一次性注射器的包装袋撕开。

“我当然知道疼，”赵云澜突然开口，“比看上去要难受，就像把血管里的东西生生往下逼，有无数根针往神经里扎，又疼又麻，大体要忍上五分钟。”

旁边的人动作一顿，没了声息。

赵云澜笑了：“沈大人心疼了？没事，我赵云澜活得糙，这种痛痒早就习惯了。”他无所谓地晃了晃翘起来的腿，赵云澜心如明镜，他比沈巍想的还要了解他，专挑那种沈巍不爱听的往外说：“沈大人要是真心疼，不如劳烦您帮帮我？”

“……不行。”

不出意料的回答让赵云澜摇了摇头，他嗤笑了一声，开玩笑似的说：“不然就让我出门，让我自己找地方解决。”

明明知道赵云澜是胡说八道，沈巍还是一把按住他的手臂，咬紧的牙关将下颌拉出锋利的线，吐出从牙缝里挤出来的字眼：“我不许。”

赵云澜面上嬉笑的表情渐渐隐去，他眉目锋利，眼窝深邃，面无表情的时候显得有些凌厉。细长的双腿从沙发上放下，赵云澜坐了起来，反手握住沈巍的手腕将人拉近了些，摸索着靠近他的脖颈：“沈大人，你别嫌我啰嗦，我再问你一遍，我们之前是不是在哪里见过？”

“我们早上刚见过。”沈巍顿了顿，“这话你问过无数遍了。”

“那还不是从大人口里听不到我想听的答案。”

沈巍沉默不语，他推开赵云澜，伸手将抑制剂的瓶盖拔掉，将注射器探了进去。

赵云澜听得到声音，清楚地知道沈巍在干什么，他磨了磨牙，沉声道：“沈巍，你还非要我把话说清楚吗？”

沈巍的动作顿了一下，良久，他才重新摸上赵云澜的胳膊：“你忍着些。”

手中的注射器被猛地夺了过去，锋利的针头滑过赵云澜的手臂，瞬间带出一条细长的痕迹，争先恐后地冒出血珠来。

“你干什么？！”沈巍急得要去看他的伤口，却被赵云澜拽住衣领拉了起来，一番天旋地转，他被按着压在沙发上。

赵云澜将手中的注射器扔到地上，低头舔上那渗出的血迹。

沈巍被这一系列的举动弄得有点懵，他愣愣地看着赵云澜吮了一口自己的伤处，满唇的血渍，他咧开嘴角笑了一下，倜傥的脸上显出一股邪佞：“老子再给你一次机会，那天晚上，把老子的腰都快操断的人……是不是你？”

沈巍霎时呆住，俊秀的脸上爬上一层茫然无助，衬得那双赤红的双眼显得有些可怜。

窗外突然炸开一声响雷，轰隆隆地沿着天边滚过去，冷不丁地劈下一道闪电。

他知道了？他怎么知道的？自己明明……明明藏得很好。

赵云澜没给他狡辩的机会，吮着血的唇如同凶猛的野兽冲着那削薄的嘴唇咬过来，他的舌尖不管不顾地探入沈巍的口腔，在他呆愣的瞬间，就将自己的血渡了过去。

赵云澜不需要他认。

他是要他发情。

带着Omega信息素的血液渡到沈巍口中，让他来不及反应，瞬间掀起了轩然大波。

他苦苦压抑的信息素反噬一般顺着血液沸腾起来，叫嚣着炸开，侵蚀过他的神经末梢，顿时让他的脑子一片空白。

外面滚雷阵阵，滂沱大雨倾盆而下。

3.

雨下得很大。

偶尔有一条闪电劈过，将夜里的天照得惨白。

很多声音被这暴雨的声音掩盖，几乎就听不清了。

“操……”赵云澜扬起脖颈，汗水顺着削瘦的脖子往下淌：“沈巍……沈……”

玩脱了……

一串咒骂从赵云澜口中溜出来，却因为顶弄的动作变得支离破碎。

赵云澜浑身赤裸着被楔在沙发上，身上的人仿佛有千斤重，让他根本挣扎不得，他狼狈地大张着双腿，坚挺的肉刃一次次破开后穴，抽出的时候还能看见旁边被翻出的软肉。

他的后穴发麻，削薄的腰腹甚至还能在被性器顶入的时候凸起一块，沈巍黑如深渊的双眼危险地望着那个地方，下意识地摸了摸：“是你逼我的。”

沈巍失控了。

这跟赵云澜想的根本不一样，从他被剥掉衣服，到被按着大腿插入不过一瞬间的事。

纵使已经流了一屁股的粘液，丝毫不做前戏地就顶进去，还是让赵云澜差点惨叫出声。

赵云澜抓住沙发的手指都冒出了青筋，几乎立刻就熬出汗，沈巍捏住他的臀部，在臀瓣上掐出几道指痕，下身毫不迟疑地凶狠顶入，一次比一次深，捅得赵云澜只剩下颤栗的份。

他根本都无法聚神破开天眼，也不知道沈巍现在到底是个什么情况，只知道沈巍凶猛得如同一只从地狱里走出的野兽，滚烫的肉刃破开他的甬道，几乎要插进内腔。

沈巍一遍遍地说：“是你逼我的。”

赵云澜是没想到自己的血能让沈巍失控到这种地步。

是……是他逼的，但是他如果他知道沈巍凶起来毫无理智，为了自己的屁股着想，他也不敢这么招惹沈巍。

谁曾想上一秒他还如同一个上位者嚣张地骑在沈巍身上，下一秒就被按在沙发里扒掉裤子。

沈巍根本不管别的，一只手捉住他的臀，另一只手握住他的肩膀，将他死死固定在沙发上不得动弹，仿佛他眼里只有那个淌着水的穴，操弄得汁液四溢。

“你他妈……不是喜欢接吻吗？”赵云澜被顶得颤抖不已，哑着嗓子咬牙切齿地道：“操了老子这么半天，亲都不亲我一口？”

就像那天夜里，在他那辆改装的牧马人上，沈巍遮住他的眼睛，极尽温柔地亲吻他。

沈巍没有听话地低头吻他，而是更用力地操弄着身下的人，肉体撞击的声音，性器在身体里轮番进出，粘腻的水声大得出奇，甚至连下雨的声音都掩盖不住。赵云澜在一片黑暗中听得明明白白，火热的性器时不时碰上内腔的入口，粗暴的动作让快感在脑海里不成形状，如同巨浪一般要将他吞噬。

赵云澜再也忍不住声音，紧绷着小腹低吼着射了出来。

因为射精而痉挛着收缩的后穴咬住沈巍的性器，像是有生命一样吮着那往里吸。

沈巍两只手掐住赵云澜削瘦的窄腰，锁紧了往上一提，更加激烈地抽插起来。

刚高潮的身体敏感得要命，后穴又酸又麻，无休止地操弄让赵云澜根本受不住，他连气都缓不过来，紧绷着腰肢扭动臀部，试图从沈巍手中逃脱。但是他却像被钉在沈巍身上，粗大的性器刁钻地朝内腔的入口处顶，反复几次，那道细窄的缝就有所松动，赵云澜慌了，瘦长的腿胡乱在空中踢踩着，他也看不见，完全不知道自己踹到了沈巍肩膀上，腿弯被一只手猛地捉住，沈巍抽插顶撞的动作更为剧烈，那细窄的口被猛地一撞，就这样干脆地顶进更紧致的内腔。

两个人同时闷哼出声。

“沈巍……”甬道里的硬挺器官跳了一下，胀得更大，将他整个屁股撑得更满，烫得他头脑一片昏聩。

就算赵云澜没有发情，他还是肯心甘情愿地为沈巍打开内腔。

但是，不是在沈巍失去理智，浑然不知的时候。

虽然赵云澜平时看上去大大咧咧不拘小节，但是在偶尔的时候还是颇具仪式感，他可不愿意就这样被一个头脑发昏的人稀里糊涂地射进内腔，没有任何情话的当口被打上深度标记。

要是再来个翻脸不认人……

毕竟这位沈大人，可是有前科的。

赵云澜被操弄地哀叫出声，他费力挺起上身，用尽全身的力气搂了上去，尽管腰酸麻得根本支撑不住，赵云澜还是将潮湿的吻摸索地印在沈巍的脸上，他边亲吻，边哀求地叫着沈巍：“沈巍？……沈老师，沈教授？沈大人……巍，沈先生……？”

沈先生。

像是卷着浪打在礁石上，带着夏天海边的咸湿味道。

沈巍顿了顿，如墨一般的眼眸中笼罩的雾气缓缓散去，沈巍终于逐渐清醒过来。

沈巍立刻就放慢了动作，慢慢清明的眸子有些茫然，赵云澜还在孜孜不倦地亲吻他，那湿润的唇吻过他的唇角，咬过他的下巴，停在他的耳垂，小声地唤他：“沈巍……沈巍……沈先生？”

沈巍呆愣了几秒，惶然眨了眨眼睛。

“赵云澜。”

搂住自己脖颈的手臂一颤，瞬间脱了力，赵云澜仰躺着向后栽去，被沈巍赶紧一把搂住脊背，小心地拢住他的头。

“我操……你可算是……“赵云澜咳了一声，嘶哑的声音像是被砂砾滚过，“老子要被你弄掉半条命。”

沈巍无措地望着怀里的人，视线所到之处满是惨烈，挺立的乳尖肿大了好几倍，清瘦的腰侧尽是被揉掐出来的青紫痕迹，更不要说那正和他紧密相接，一片狼藉的会阴处。

“我……”沈巍一时间说不出话来，他眨了眨眼睛，眼周一片赤红。

他失控了，其实想想也知道，只要是赵云澜，就足以让他失控，更何况他以血做引，将自己的信息素完完全全勾出来。失去理智，如同一个低贱的，没有思想的生物，只会交媾。

沈巍低下头，望着两人交合的地方，那个穴口边缘充血，被自己的性器撑得一丝褶皱都没有，毫无缝隙地咬着自己的性器。

也许这才是真正的自己，暴虐、污秽，凭着本能占有赵云澜，将他按在身下，不顾他的哀求，把他牢牢钉在自己身上。

“你什么？”赵云澜无力地缩起腿，总算把沈巍唤醒，好歹让自己歇一歇，他按住沈巍的小腹，试图将那硬挺的性器从体内推出来，却不想被抓住脚腕突然向后一拉，本滑出体内一半的性器又重重地捅了进来。

“沈巍……！”赵云澜叫出声，浑身紧绷着颤抖不停。

“你不能逃 。”

“什……”

“是你逼我的。”低沉的声音无端地带上委屈，分明被操得死去活来的是赵云澜，他沈巍反倒委屈上了，“是你逼我的，你勾引我，控制我……是你让我开始的，所以不到最后，不能结束。”

“什么最后？你……啊……”赵云澜喑哑地叫出声来，他被就着插入的姿势翻了个身，火热的性器几乎要将后穴擦出火来，赵云澜无意识地哆嗦了一下，松软的后穴流出一片晶莹的液体。

“赵云澜，你不能怪我。”

沈巍的手从背后搂住赵云澜的膝弯，用把尿的姿势把他抱起来。

“别，别这么弄……”赵云澜大口大口地呼着气，他的屁股麻成一片，腿无力地勾在沈巍的手臂上，浑身所有的重量都集中在后穴，粗大的性器轻而易举地从下至上顶开甬道深处那片软肉。

陌生的姿势让赵云澜满头大汗，脆弱的内腔就这样把性器含了进去，随着沈巍小幅度地顶弄，就像是窗外的雷雨，雷鸣过后，就是让人头脑空白的闪电。

赵云澜射过一次的性器被直接操硬了。

沈巍抱着他朝床那边走去，每走一步性器就更深一分，将那脆弱的内腔插得汁液四溅。 

赵云澜被重重扔在床上，他的铁架床十分惨烈地发出一声巨响。抽出的性器带出一片液体，顺着他颤抖的大腿往下流。赵云澜刚撑着抬起头，就被拖住腰腹往后一拽，浑圆的性器头部抵住后穴，不由分说地往里钻，沈巍掐着他的腰把他摆正，伸出手臂握住他的脖颈，从背后吻了上来。

赵云澜的眼尾抹上一尾红，像是上了艳色的妆，显出些被欺负狠了的样子，他知道了沈巍的厉害，也没想着要逃，只颤抖着脊背和他接吻，好声好气地哀求：“宝贝儿，你悠着点……我一届凡人，可经不起大人你往死里折腾……”

这赵云澜还能说上几句混账话，就说明沈巍还没用尽全力。

沈巍掰着他的下巴吮住他的唇，细碎的吻极尽温柔地落在他的脸侧，他的后颈，低沉的声音一遍又一遍地叫着他的名字。

“赵云澜，赵云澜，赵云澜……”

他每叫一声，就用力操进那湿软的后穴，直把赵云澜操地闷哼出声。 

“赵云澜，”低沉的声音像是从雪山上捧下的冰水，自赵云澜的耳边响起，“你招惹了我，就要和我一起下地狱，你会后悔吗？”

赵云澜被操得混沌的脑子转了转，似乎刚明白他的话，他还没来得及回答，沈巍就再次开了口：“你没机会后悔了，赵云澜……我给过你机会的……”

细碎的吻温柔地落在赵云澜细瘦的脊背，像是吻着世界上唯一的珍宝。

沈巍一直苦苦压抑，他克制，疏离，就是想站得远远的，连赵云澜一片衣角都不想沾。

他已经胆大妄为地品尝过一次，他怎么忍心真的拉着赵云澜下地狱。

但是他还是如此的卑鄙和自私，明明可以一走了之，明明可以再也不见他，守在暗无天日的黄泉，一辈子不上来。但是他却贪婪地留在原地，任凭那人纠缠上来，使尽浑身解数地追求自己。

他不舍得。

贪婪也好，自私也罢。

他不舍得走。

已经走过温泉的人，怎么还有勇气回到冰冷刺骨的黄泉，那里除了黑暗，什么都没有。

没有赵云澜。

“那种机会，”赵云澜微哑地开了口，他喘了几口气，吃力地仰起头，明明好像是随口一说，却仿佛掷出千斤之重，“那种机会……老子不要。”

炽热的情欲气息蒸腾在房间里，两股信香彼此交融碰撞，缠绵地纠缠。 

赵云澜被猛烈的顶弄耗尽了气力，像干枯的枝桠渴望水，随着沈巍的动作起伏喊叫。

抽插顶撞的动作变得更为剧烈，囊袋拍击到臀瓣上，发出清晰的声响，不一会就绯红一片，沈巍一次比一次用力，将自己深深埋进柔软滑腻的内腔。他低头吻在骨节凸起的脊柱上，舔舐着肌肤，一路咬上弯起的后颈，那里如同致命的诱惑，散发着浓重的信香。

“沈巍……”

赵云澜几乎声音带上一丝哭喊，他颤抖地紧绷着身体，如同被一把利剑刺入后颈，瞬间的麻痹爬满整个脊背。

沈巍咬破了他的腺体，将性器深深捅入内腔，逐渐胀大的结让赵云澜挣扎得要逃脱，喑哑地哭喊出来，但是他无助地被卡在主内腔动弹不得，只能蜷缩起脚趾，痉挛般绞紧了甬道。

射精的快感让沈巍的神智一瞬间完全抽空，他搂紧了怀里的人，像是要把他勒断，整个揉进自己的身体，瞬间交融的信息素淬炼出新的味道，让沈巍满足地叹了口气：“是我的了。”

赵云澜，你是我的了。

4.

赵云澜昏昏沉沉地晕了好一会，被抱着喂了些加了炼乳的牛奶，他才在交融在一起的信息素中清醒过来。

好歹没被稀里糊涂地标记。

不过这打在血液里的永久标记，标志着赵云澜彻底结束了独身的生活，竟有了一种成家立业的感觉。

不知怎么的，赵云澜突然想来根香烟。

汗津津的手伸了出来，赵云澜费力地伸长了手臂，手指微抖，爬上床边的柜子一阵乱摸。

上臂被一只微凉的手轻轻握住，沈巍的声音自身后响起：“你做什么？”

赵云澜看不见，依然准确无误地侧头在那只手上亲了一口，那手瞬间缩了回去，不用猜也知道身后那人肯定红了脸。

明明那刚泄过精的东西还插在赵云澜的屁股里，随着赵云澜往前探身的动作滑了出来，带出一片狼藉的液体，顺着那红艳的穴口往下流，沈巍看了一眼，脸更臊得通红。

赵云澜摸到了硬质烟盒，趴在床边叼了一根在嘴里，手指颤抖却依然灵巧地顺过打火机打出火来，试了几次却没敢往嘴边凑，生怕一个不小心燎到眉毛。

沈巍在背后望着他的动作，虽然不解，依旧伸出手帮他对准烟头。

削瘦的脸颊被吸得凹进去，一股烟从那被噬咬得殷红的唇里泄出，赵云澜无法聚焦的眼睛半垂下来，显出一种特殊的性感。

浓重，慵懒，即使满身狼藉，布满青紫的痕迹和液体，依然有说不出的倜傥风流。

似乎感觉到沈巍询问的眼神，赵云澜痞气地笑了一下，手指夹着烟又抽了一口，伴着吐出来的雾嬉笑道：“你差点操掉我半条命，我得抽根烟缓解一下，不然……”

另一只手向前探了探，准确地摸上那张弛着肌肉的胸膛，顺着往下，在那漂亮的腹肌上流连了一阵。

沈巍面上一顿，咬起的下颌线将闷哼声吞下，那瘦长的手指摸上他的性器，反复揉了几下就将他弄硬了。

赵云澜笑了出来，指尖的烟衔在唇边上，流里流气的像个调戏良家民男的流氓：“不然怎么承得起下半场啊，您说是不是，沈老师？”

细瘦的腰被捉住，沈巍将赵云澜的臀腰往上一推，按着他的腿根将人折了起来，硬挺的性器正对着那早就被操出一个圆洞的穴口缓慢地稔了进去：“是。”

纵使沈巍这次还算体贴，握着那要被掐断的腰不轻不重地抽插，赵云澜也被顶得含不住口中的烟，断断续续从口中泄出的雾，将那张英俊的脸模糊蒙上，他的头微微仰起，被摇晃得皱起眉头，眼睛里慢慢渗出水光，终于难耐地将口中的香烟夹了下来：“操……你轻点，老子那里都要废了……”

沈巍放慢了速度，温存地小幅度操弄着那松软的穴，俯身从那只手上取过摇摇欲坠的香烟，已经燃了半截，有近一公分的烟灰坠在上面，眼看着要掉了，沈巍急忙用手接住，那星点火落在掌心，转瞬就灭了。

其实就算是不小心落在赵云澜身上，他怕是半点感觉都没有，但是沈巍就是唯恐烫到他。

那被口水浸湿的香烟捏在沈巍手里，他看着上头被牙根咬出的齿痕，愣愣地盯了两秒，鬼使神差地将烟头往口中送去。

那削薄的唇笨拙地含住香烟，沈巍根本不会抽烟，他就是突然想尝尝。

尝尝这根被赵云澜衔过的烟。

那根烟淡，有着微凉的薄荷味，染上了赵云澜的信息素，多了一份柑橘的清甜。

沈巍深深吸了一口，伸手将烟摁灭在烟灰缸内，手掌拢向赵云澜的后颈，将他的头轻轻托了起来，他低头吻上赵云澜的唇，将口中的烟渡了过去。

赵云澜一愣，紧跟着笑起来，牵起唇角泄出袅袅烟雾，模糊了两个人的面容。

赵云澜反客为主，滑腻的舌舔上沈巍的唇，低声调侃了一句：“宝贝儿，你真辣……”

窗外滚雷阵阵，这雨越下越大，完全没有要停的意思。

5.

赵云澜也不知道睡了多久，最终是被饿醒的。

饭菜的香气混在寡淡清透的Alpha信香里，让赵云澜舒服地伸了个懒腰，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，眼前竟不是一片黑暗，他恍然间看到窗边站了个人，纯黑的长发如瀑，直垂在腰间。

赵云澜还没来得及反应，那人就转过身来，他眉目如画，被阳光镀了一层膜，仿佛描了远山，漂亮得令人心惊。

“我操……”赵云澜惊叹了一句，“我老婆真是大美人啊。”

沈巍笑了：“赵云澜，天晴了。”

得妻如此，夫复何求？

管他什么地狱黄泉，他要去，他且作陪就是。


End file.
